Trust No One But Yourself
by OneWishSword2222
Summary: Please just read this... I'm not that good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time with Jeremy and Solar Presents:

Trust No One but Yourself

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, EXCEPT JEREMY, SOLAR, MASON, AND E.S.***

"Daddy?" Solar asked. "Mommy? Jeremy?" she was in a dark void, all alone. "Hello, Solar… Aren't you cold?" a voice asked. Solar turned around, but didn't see anyone. "W-Who's there!?" she said, frightened. A mysterious figure came up beside Solar. She slowly turned around to see Finn. Or so she thought… "Daddy!" Solar said, running up to him. Finn just stood there as she ran. "Daddy, where are we!? I'm-" Solar stopped in her tracks.

He didn't look right. His eyes were green and his skin was pale. Finn spoke in the eerie voice. "It's OK, Solar… Your whole family is here…" he said. Then, Crimsa and Jeremy came out from the darkness. "Come join us, Solar… Come… Join… Us…" they all said. They all reached for Solar. She tried to back up, but a black wall appeared behind her. "No… No… NOOO!" she screamed. "SOLAR! WAKE UP, HONEY!" Crimsa said. Solar quickly sat up and looked around her. She was in Finn and Crimsa's bed and everyone was staring at her. "Solar, that was the third time this week…" Finn said. "What were you dreaming about, anyway?" Jeremy said. "Um… I was in this really dark place… And there was this scary voice. Then I saw Daddy there, but his voice was that scary voice… Next, you and Mommy were there and all three of you were telling me to come join you…" Solar remembered them trying to grab her.

"Well, of course we were telling you to come join us… We're your family…" Jeremy said. "No… You guys didn't look like yourselves… Especially Daddy…" she said. Crimsa looked at Finn, then back at Solar. "What do you mean, 'we didn't look like ourselves'?" Crimsa said. "Well, you and Jeremy were pretty much the same, except for your skin was pale… But Daddy, your skin was pale and your eyes were green." Solar replied. Finn got up and went to a drawer and pulled out a book. It was the Enchiridion. "This is Enchiridion… Everything you need to know about being a hero is in this book." Finn showed the twins. "Whoa! That's so cool…" Jeremy said. "I know why Solar is having these dreams…" Finn said, opening the book. "It means the Lich is back… And from how it sounds, he's got some kind of trick up his sleeve…" Finn said in a serious tone. "There was only one person who could stop him. His name was Billy. But he got possessed by the Lich himself…" Finn was still flipping through the pages. "You guys go and put some clothes on." He told the kids. "I know what to do… And we're going to need all the help we can get if we want to defeat him…" He told Crimsa. "Well, we need to call up Jake." she told him. "Yeah, he's on his way…" Finn answered, getting his Demon Sword. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jeremy said climbing downstairs. "Hey, Jeremy! Where's your dad?" Jake asked. "He's upstairs getting ready." Jeremy said, leading Jake inside. "Uncle Jake!" Solar climbed downstairs, with Finn and Crimsa behind her. "Hey, Jake!" Crimsa greeted the dog.

"Hi you guys! So, why'd you call me over, Finn?" Jake asked. "You remember a long time ago I started having dreams about the Lich?" Finn asked his brother. "Well, Solar started having dreams a few days ago about the Lich." Finn said looking at Solar. "Oh! Does that mean we have to go around Ooo, and do a scavenger hunt!?" Jake laughed sarcastically. Finn looked at him and crossed his arms. "You don't remember a thing, do you?" Finn smiled. "Oh, c'mon! I was being funny!" Jake said, leaving out the door. "Well, I wasn't." Finn chuckled, leaving out the door with his brother and his family behind him. Finn and Crimsa climbed on Jake and Solar made a flame version of Jake for her and Jeremy to ride on. "I have to admit, I'm both impressed and scared by your powers…" Jake said. "What do you expect? She learned from the best!" Finn said, pointing at his wife. "We need to get all the royal gems of Ooo." Finn read out of the book. "Well, we already have one…" Jake said. Everyone looked at Crimsa. "What are you- Oh no… No! I am not taking this thing off! It's too painful!" she said covering the ruby on her forehead. "Well, how about that one?" Jeremy said pointing to the ruby on her chest.

"Fine…" she said. She pulled it off and gave it to Finn. "Who's next?" Solar asked. It was Embryo Princess. "Ugh… It's a good thing I have some gloves in here…" Finn said, pulling some gloves out of his backpack. He quickly ran inside then ran back out with the gem. "Got it! Now let's hurry up and leave!" he said. The group left Embryo Princess and headed towards Engagement Ring Princess, then arrived at LSP's home in the woods. "Why are we at LSP's? She doesn't even have a gem!" Jeremy said. "That's what you think…" Jake shuddered. "I'll go and see, then…" Jeremy hopped off the flame Jake and went over to LSP. He grabbed the gem and started pulling. "Ew… It's so deep…" Jeremy continued pulling the gem until it finally came out. "Now do you believe me?" Jake said. "Ugh… I'm never gonna live THIS down…" Jeremy said, putting it in the bag. They all headed to Emerald Princess's, then Ice King's castle. "I'll go and get it…" Solar said. "Here… You're going to need this…" Finn smiled. He handed her a marker. "Um… OK?" she took it and ran inside. Solar went up to the Ice King and took all three gems from his crown. 'What do I need the marker for?' she thought. She looked over at the Ice King and smiled. She wrote: "My name is Ancient Chubs! What Yours?" on his face. "Let's go!" she said handing Finn the marker and laughing. A few minutes later, Jake started to slow down. "Can we stop and rest? I'm tired of running…" Jake complained. "Yeah, can we stop? I don't think I can keep this 'Fire Jake' thing up that much longer…" Solar said. "Hmm… OK, I guess we can stop for the rest of the night…" Finn said. Jake found a cave nearby and let Finn and Crimsa off. Solar went over to a rock, sat down, and drifted off to sleep. "C'mon Solar… Even your Uncle Jake has joined the group… You can join too…" the evil Finn said unevenly. They all grabbed her. She tried punching the evil Finn, but her fist went through his face. "AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. She woke up and saw everyone staring at her.

"I said get away from me!" she told her real family. Jake started walking towards her. "Solar? Are you-" she punched him in the face before he could finish. Crimsa went towards her, but Solar pushed her against a wall and knocked her out. Jeremy took out his sword and started towards her, but she elbowed him in the stomach and he fell backwards. Finn tackled her, but she head- butted him and he fell backwards. Finn put his hand up to where she hit him and felt blood. She walked up to him, with her brother's sword in hand. "S-Solar!?" he said. "Finally! I can get rid of those stupid dreams… And I can start with the ringmaster…" she laughed. Solar held the sword to his neck as she talked. "Solar, stop! I'm the real Finn the Human!" Finn said to her. "That's what you want me to think… That's why I'm going to end it now…" she said, raising the sword above her head. Then, she snapped back to real life. "W-What happened?" she asked. Solar realized the situation. "Daddy! You're bleeding! Who did that to you!?" she said. Then she looked around and saw Jeremy, Crimsa, and Jake lying on the ground. "Who did all of this!?" she started to get angry. "I'll kill whoever did all this!" she told Finn, who was amazed by her. 'How does she not know what just happened?' he thought. Solar went outside with her sword. "Come out coward! And fight me!" she screamed. "Solar! Calm down!" Finn yelled to her. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS SLIDE!" Solar yelled. 'Man, was I this stubborn?' he thought. "Sigh… Solar, if I tell you who did it, will you calm down?" Finn asked. It was obvious she didn't want to listen, but she put down her sword. "OK, the one who did this was…" Finn hesitated. "C'mon Daddy! This isn't funny!" Solar remained for an answer. "Um… It was a couple of ninjas, but I already beat them up…" Finn lied, hoping she would believe him. "Hmm… OK…" she believed him. Jeremy started moving. "Jeremy!?" she ran over to him. "Solar? Is that really you?" he quietly responded. Then Crimsa started to move. "Crimsa!" Finn ran to his wife.

"Finn… I'm OK… I just feel a little weak…" she softly said. Jake started talking in his sleep. "No, I just don't like cats!" his sleep. "Well at least we know he's OK…" Jeremy laughed. "Daddy, if you didn't beat up those ninjas, I would've beaten them up myself." Solar said. "What ninjas?" Jeremy asked. "There weren't any-" Finn ran over to him before he could finish and covered his mouth. "I need to talk to your brother for a minute." Finn interrupted. Finn led his son to the cave. "What are you, crazy!?" Finn said to Jeremy. "What? What are you talking about? There were no ninjas!" Jeremy said. "I know! I made that up because I didn't want your sister to know she did all this!" Finn admitted. "Oh… That makes sense…" Jeremy said. "Are you guys done over there?" Solar asked from across the cave. "Umm… Yeah, we're coming…" Jeremy called. After Finn patched everyone up, Solar went over to Jake, who was eating bacon pancakes. "How tough was those ninjas?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked her. "The ninjas… The ones who beat you guy up?" Solar was confused. "Ninjas didn't beat us up… You don't remember?" Jake said. Solar shook her head no. "You woke up from a dream and started going nuts. You beat us all up." Jake told her. "No I didn't. Daddy told me that some ninjas beat you guys up, but he chased them off." Solar said. "I'm going to go asked Daddy again." She got up and went over to Finn. "Daddy?" Solar asked. "Yeah, Solar?" he responded.

"Am I the one who beat us all up?" she quietly asked. Finn eyes went wide. "Sigh, how did you find out?" he confessed. "Uncle Jake told me everything." she said. "Wait a minute… That means you lied to me!" she said a bit louder. "Solar, the only reason I lied to you-" she cut Finn off. "Ugh, no it's not your fault…" Solar said. "It's my fault…" she started crying. "No, Solar… It's the Lich's fault… That's why we need to catch him before he causes any more trouble." Finn said, reaching for Solar. She backed away and ran out the cave. "Solar! Where are you going!?" Crimsa yelled. "I can't let anyone else suffer from me!" her daughter called out from a distance. "Sigh, we have to go and find her…" Crimsa said. "OK, I'll go… Wait, where's my sword?" Finn asked. "I think Solar took it…" Jeremy said. "At least she doesn't have- Oh no…" he said, looking for the sack of gems. "She took the gems, didn't she?" Jake said. Meanwhile, Solar was on her way to the Candy Kingdom for the last gem. "I can't let him get to me… I have to stay a hero…" she said to herself. She climbed up the walls of the castle and knocked on the window. "Solar?" PB asked, getting up from her nightly experiments. "Yeah…" she responded, as PB let her through the window. "What are you doing outside so late?" PB asked. "I need the royal gems so I can defeat the Lich…" Solar replied. "Well, I'm sorry Solar but no…" PB said. Solar stared at her with a serious, but blank look on her face. Then she started reaching for PB's crown. "AHH! Solar! Get… Off me!" PB pushed Solar back. Fortunately for Solar, she grabbed the crown before she was pushed.

She took the gem out of the crown and climbed back out the window. She dropped the gems on the ground and arranged them in a circle, with PB's gem in the center. That was when Jeremy, Crimsa, Finn, and Jake had arrived. The gems started glowing, and then they floated off the ground. "Solar, get away from the gems!" Jeremy yelled. She looked up at them with a confused look on her face, and then it turned into an evil smile. "Solar?" Jake asked. Then, Solar split into two people; her regular self and an evil version of herself. "What the-?" Solar whispered. The Evil Solar tackled Solar. She pulled out Finn's sword and kicked Evil Solar off her. Evil Solar swung her fist at Solar and hit her in the face. Solar got up and wiped blood from her mouth and smiled. "What is she smiling about?" Crimsa asked Finn. "I think I know…" he said. Then, Solar's hair rose like a fire, and she started laughing harder. She looked down at Finn's Demon Sword then over at Finn and winked at him. "What is she doing?" Crimsa said Finn, this time wanting a more specific answer. "Have you forgotten that our daughter is half fire elemental?" he said. Solar conjured flames on her hands, and then she spread the flames to surround the sword. The blue fire made the sword a purple color. "You messed with the Princess of the Blue Flames… Now you shall pay the price…" she said. She disappeared then reappeared behind the Evil Solar. She began to swing the sword, but the Evil Solar disappeared. Then, everything turned black. It was just like she was in the dream. "What? Where are you!?" Solar called. "Solar!?" a voice called. She turned around and saw Mason. "Mason?" she said, putting down the sword.

"Where are we?" Mason asked. "I don't know!" she replied. Then Mason started screaming like he was in pain. "MASON!" Solar ran over to him. She knelt down beside him and touched his shoulder. "You weak fool…" his voice changed to Evil Solar's voice. "You!" Solar realized. "Yes... And now it's you…" Mason morphed into Evil Solar. "Stop talking like a nerd, you sick freak!" Solar said. Then Evil Solar started laughing. "You don't get it, do you?" Evil Solar said. Evil Solar stood up and ran through Solar. Solar fell on the ground, coughing. The darkness went away, and Solar was lying on the ground, in front of her family. "Solar!" Finn and Crimsa ran over to her to see if she was OK. "Solar, what happened!? You just disappeared!" Finn asked, picking up his daughter in his arms. "Daddy? Mommy?" Solar coughed. "You guys… have to… run…" she continued. "What!? No, we're not leaving you!" Crimsa said. "I said leave!" Solar yelled, and threw some fireballs in the air. Finn dropped her to avoid being hit by one. "Solar, we are not leaving you! And that's final!" Crimsa said. "We'll help you fight the Evil Solar!" Jeremy said, joining the group. "Yeah, speaking of which… Where is she, anyways?" Jake said, also joining in. Solar slowly pointed to herself. "No, not you… The evil version of you!" Jake said. "She… is… inside of me…" Solar said, closing her eyes. "Sis!? Wake up, sis!" Jeremy said. Finn bend down, picked up Solar's arm, and felt her wrist for a pulse. "OK, she's still breathing, but I don't understand why she won't wake up…" Finn said in a relieved tone.

"She's not waking up because she's not here!" Evil Solar's voice came from Solar. "What happened to Solar!?" Crimsa said. "Your daughter is trapped in her own dreams… And I am controlling her mind while her mind is gone." She answered. "Grr… COME HERE, YOU LITTLE LYING, CHILD-POSSESSING FREAK OF NATURE!" Crimsa jumped towards Evil Solar, but Finn caught her before she could touch E.S. "Whoa, honey…" Finn said, struggling trying to hold his wife. Jake shrunk small and snuck behind E.S. He climbed up her body until he was on her head. Jake gave a thumbs up to the others. 'What is he doing?' they all thought. Then, Jake grew big and held on to her face, attacking her. "I got her distracted! Do something to help me!" Jake yelled. Crimsa conjured fire, and Jeremy got out his sword and switched it to the "light" setting. Finn looked around until he found his sword. He ran over to it and picked it up. E.S. finally pried Jake off her face and threw him away from the scene. Crimsa started throwing fire at E.S. but she caught them and threw them back at Jeremy. He dodged them, jumped above E.S. and threw his sword down on the ground. "Ha! You might be the son of a hero, but you aren't as good as a fighter as he is! The blade didn't even touch me!" E.S. laughed. "I think you might want to rethink that" Jeremy landed on his feet and smiled. "What are you talking about?" E.S. asked confused. Jeremy pointed to her arm, which was bleeding. "How did you-?" E.S. said. "The blade is light, so whatever the blade comes close to, gets cut." Jeremy explained.

"Well, no worries…" she said, looking at the cut. E.S. wound healed almost instantly. "That's not possible…" Finn said, in a way almost disgusted at what he just saw. "Oh, but it is possible… Just like it's possible for me to easily make you weaponless…" E.S. smiled. "Oh, yeah? Try me…" Finn got ready to fight. E.S. disappeared then reappeared behind Finn. She elbowed him in the spine and he fell to the ground. She took the sword out of his hand. "See? Easy as pie." She smiled. He tried to get up but he couldn't move. "What did you do to me!? Why can't I move!?" he demanded an answer. "Sigh, let's just say I like to play with my prey before I kill them…" she said. "You think since you got fire powers, you can just go and mess with people like this!?" Crimsa said. "Well, I'm going to tell it to you straight! You're not the only one that can conjure fire! As a matter of fact, you're not even a full fire elemental! You're a mix between a human and a fire elemental!" Crimsa continued. "Haha! You don't get it either!" E.S. laughed. "What are you talking about!?" Crimsa said. "You are the mother of this body! Which means this body has your DNA! So whatever you can do, I can do as well!" E.S. said. "That is it! I've had it with you!" Crimsa grew into her fire beast mode. She used her flamethrower powers to try to burn E.S., but Crimsa forgot Solar was fireproof. E.S. noticed Solar's sword. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hmm… I wonder what this button does…" she pressed the button on the shaft and surfed through the elemental blades the sword had. "Hmm… A water blade…" E.S. smiled evilly. "What are you whispering about down there!?" Crimsa yelled angrily. "Oh, nothing… I was just thinking you need to cool down a bit!" E.S. ran towards Crimsa and stabbed the sword in her stomach. "AHH!" she screamed. Crimsa shrunk down to her normal size and passed out. "Hahaha! Now that those pests are out of my way, I can finally move on with my plans to destroy all mankind!" E.S. proclaimed. "Not so fast, you sister- stealing jerk!" Jeremy said. "You still have to go through me." he said. "So you want to fight me?" she asked. "If that's what it takes to defeat you. But under one condition." Jeremy said. "It has to be a hand to hand battle." He smiled. "Hmm… OK, fine… But I'm warning you… I'm giving you the chance to walk away right now." E.S. said. "And I'm not going to take it." Jeremy said. "You talk brave words, but they aren't going to help you defeat me." E.S. ran towards Jeremy. She swung at his face, but he dodged it with ease. Then, E.S. tried to trip Jeremy, but he stepped back. He punched her in her back and paralyzed her. "What!? Since when are you so efficient in fighting?" E.S. asked, lying on the ground. Jeremy went up to her and bent down. "I had a little trick up my sleeve. I know Solar. She's excellent at conjuring fire, and she is a good swordsman. But when it comes to hand o hand combat, she's a little slow…" he said, smiling victoriously. "So, what are you going to do with me now?" E.S. asked, appearing to accept her defeat. "First of all, you're going to bring my sister back." Jeremy said. "The only way to do that is to kill me." E.S. said. "How do I know I can trust you?" Jeremy said. "Look in the Enchiridion. It says it on page 97." she told him. He looked at the book that happened to be side them and flipped to page 97. He read over the page, then looked at E.S. "Alright, is there a certain way to kill you?" Jeremy asked. "Sigh, the only way is to chant the words on page 165." She said. He flipped to the page and chanted the phase: "Morituri Te Salutamus!" Then, a black mist arose from Solar's body. Solar opened her eyes and started panicking. "Jeremy!? What happened!? Did you guys beat the evil me!?" she rapidly started asking questions.

"Yes, I beat her." He answered. "Hey, Jeremy! I'm proud of you and how you've progressed in your fighting skills, but if you guys are done talking, I'm gonna need some help getting up!" Finn interrupted. "OK, Daddy… Wait, why can't daddy and I move?" Solar asked. "Oh, um… The evil you hit Daddy in his back and temporarily paralyzed him. So when the evil you fought me, I hit her in the same spot she did Daddy!" Jeremy smiled. "But don't worry you guys! Mommy taught me how to get you out of it!" he bend down to Solar. "OK, this is going to hurt, but it'll be really quick, I promise." Jeremy said. She nodded and closed her eyes. He flipped her on the stomach and elbowed the middle of her spine. "OW!" she screamed. "I'm sorry… But at least I warned you it would hurt…" Jeremy then went over to Finn and told him the same thing. "OK, I'm going to do it on three… Three!" Jeremy yelled. "OW!" Finn screamed. "What happened to one and two!?" he said to his son, who was whistling like nothing happened. "What I miss?" Jake said, wobbling through a few trees. "We'll explain that later… Right now, we need to get Crimsa to the hospital…" Finn said, picking up his wife. At the hospital, Crimsa woke up to see Finn, Jeremy, and Solar with worried looks on their faces. "Is she OK?" Finn asked Doctor Princess. "Umm… Well…" she started. "What!? What's wrong with her!?" Finn asked franticly. "She's fine, but come with me…" the doctor led Finn outside the room. "OK, so here's the deal." she said. Finn was confused, scared, and worried all at once. "Give it to me straight…" he hesitantly said. "Congratulations on your third child!" Doctor Princess managed to smile. Finn's eyes lit up. But then he thought about the sword. It went in her stomach. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! The sword went in the stomach… Does that mean the child's…" his voice trailed off. "Well, I took a look at it myself and it appears to me that the baby is lucky… The blade didn't even touch the baby!" Doctor Princess said, as if she was amazed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry Finn… She's fine. You three should go home for now." Doctor Princess told Finn. Finn came back in the room. Jeremy and Solar were both asleep in a chair beside the bed. "C'mon, you guys. Let's head home." He woke up his children. Finn was the last one to leave the room. He looked back at Crimsa in bed. "I really hope you're OK…" he whispered then left. As they walked in the house, Beemo stopped them. "Finn! Where have you guys been!? I've been worried sick! And where's Flame Princess!?" Beemo blew a fuse. "It's a long story." Finn replied. Solar and her brother went in the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. "Sigh… This whole adventure has been emotionally and physically exhausting." Solar said. "Yeah, I'm just glad this is all-" Jeremy was interrupted by Solar snoring with her spoon in her mouth. Finn walked over to solar then looked at Jeremy. "Hmm… She looks like me, acts like me, and she has a hint of laziness like me." Finn smiled. Then he heard a loud snore coming from his son. He was also asleep, but his face was in the bowl and he made bubbles and gargling noises as he snored. "I think both of my kids are lazy…" Finn said. "Beemo! Can you come help me for a minute?" Finn called quietly trying not to wake them. "Yes Finn. What is it?" Beemo answered. I need you to turn your volume up all the way and turn on the intruder alarm." Finn explained his prank. "OK, this will be funny…" Beemo laughed. He did as he was told and waited for a response from the twins. "What!? They didn't even move!" Finn said normally. "Daddy! Can you keep it down!? We're trying to sleep!" Solar said, with the spoon still in her mouth. "Yeah! We're trying to sleep!" Jeremy agreed, raising his milk/cereal covered face out of the bowl. "Fine, cereal face. And how does that spoon taste, Solar?" Finn laughed. "It's no different than when you fell asleep with a bucket of ice cream on your head." Jeremy said. "Yeah, you're right… Ugh, I had brain freeze for 3 days straight…" Finn said. Finn's phone started ringing. "Finn the Human, what's up?" he answered. "WHAT!? OK, I'm on my way!" Finn yelled. "Kids! We have to go! Beemo, you can come too!" Finn ran out the door, with the others following him. He hurried into the hospital, ran down the hallway until he reached Crimsa's room. "Crimsa!" he entered the room. His wife was surrounded by doctors and nurses. He slowly approached her as Doctor Princess stepped back so Finn could see. She appeared to be OK, but the gem on her forehead was black. "Crimsa? Are you OK?" Finn was scared to ask. "I feel fine, Finn… But I really feel happy about our new baby!" she said. "Yeah, me too!" he smiled. "But are you positively sure you're OK?" he was worried. "Yeah, I mean, I don't know why my gem is black. But otherwise I'm fine." Her hair turned midnight black like Marceline's hair. The medical personnel and Finn at her in shock. "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" she asked. Finn found a mirror in his backpack and showed it to her. "AHH! WHY IS MY HAIR BLACK!? TURN IT BACK! TURN IT BACK!" she was panicking. "Crimsa calm down! So what if your hair is black? As long as you're OK, everything is fine." Finn said. "We've been trying to figure out why everything on her is turning black for 15 minutes. Then we decided to call you. We figured you might know something about this." A nurse said. Finn didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Flame Princess?" Beemo said quietly. "Finn… I'm scared…" Crimsa cried. "It's OK… I'm right here…" Finn said trying to comfort his wife. "So?" Doctor Princess asked Finn. "So… What?" Finn was confused. He stood up and faced the Doctor. "Well don't you have a solution to this problem?" she finally said. "I don't know what to do! You think since I have a fire elemental as a wife I'm automatically an expert!?" Finn yelled. "Well, she's been sick before, hasn't she!?" the doctor asked, raising her voice. "Not like this! I thought you were supposed to be the doctor here!" Finn said back. "C'mon kids… Let's go to the waiting room… Thing look like they are gonna get ugly…" Beemo led the kids down the hallway. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN, YOU TWO!" Crimsa screamed. Finn and Doctor Princess both turned to look at the patient. "Look… I'm sorry to interrupt your little argument, here, but there is a greater situation at hand." Crimsa said.

"Well, what is it, Princess?" a nurse asked. "Can I please get some coal and lighter fluid?! I haven't eaten since yesterday!" she said. Everyone just stared at her. "Was she always this needy with the last two children?" Doctor Princess leaned over to Finn and whispered. "No… It was much, MUCH worse when she was pregnant with the twins…" Finn whispered back. "Well don't just stand there! I'm hungry!" she ordered a nurse. Then, Crimsa's heart rate started slowing down and she passed out. "W-What's happening to her!?" Finn was suddenly concerned. "Her heart rate's dropping incredibly fast!" Doctor Princess rushed over to her patient. Then, Crimsa's skin stared changing from its normal bright orange color to a medium shade of grey. "Now do you know anything about this!?" Dr. Princess asked Finn. "For Glob's sake, here we go again! Of course I don't! She turns a maroon color when she's passed out!" Finn argued. Crimsa's eyes slowly opened. "Finn?" she said weakly. "Crimsa!? Are- Are you OK!?" Finn was almost in tears. "Yes Finn… I am OK." She answered blandly. "Sigh… C-Crimsa… You don't seem… right…" he said. There was something a little off about her. "I can assure you, Finn. I am fine." She tried to convince him. "Here's your coal and lighter fluid, Princess!" the nurse came back with the requested items. "OK. But for now I wish to sleep…" she said, closing her eyes. "But… Not five minutes ago you said you were hungry…" Finn said curiously. "Well, I have now changed my mind." she replied. 'She's acting a little strange… I wonder-' Dr. Princess cut Finn off from his thoughts. "We should let her get some rest." She said, leading Finn and the nurses out of the room. Finn walked to the waiting room to see Jeremy and Solar wrestling each other, and Beemo was cheering them on.

"What the heck is going on here?" Finn asked. "They are competing to see who is the strongest." Beemo said. "Sigh… Well, I thought you were supposed to be watching them." Finn said. "Show me a contract." The small computer crossed his arms. "Alright kids… Break it up!" Finn bent down to pick them up. Then a fireball flew towards Finn, but missed him. "Alright that's it!" he yelled. He picked them up in both arms and sat them down. "Now why are you guys fighting?" Finn asked. "We were trying to see who's the strongest." Jeremy spoke up. "Well, you know you could've just had an arm wrestling contest instead of actually wrestling." Finn said. "Well, we weren't fighting about me and Jeremy… We were fighting about me and Aurora. And to my surprise, he, my own twin, picked his girlfriend, over me!" Solar shot her eyes to her brother, who remained with his answer. "Well, it's true!" Jeremy argued back. "Let's just go home before Jeremy breaks something and Solar burns the place down." Finn said. When they got home, Solar and Jeremy stopped talking to each other. "Finn! You haven't eaten your breakfast! You need that protein!" Beemo said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Mom…" Finn went in the kitchen. "Your father might be 25, but sometimes he acts like a baby…" Beemo told Solar. "Hey Beemo! You also want me to fry some hard drives for you?" Finn asked, getting the mustard, mayo, relish, and jelly from the refrigerator. He was in the process of making a B.L.T.C.P.M.M.R.J.O.R.D.S. (Bacon, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, pickle, mayo, mustard, relish, jelly, onion, ranch dressing, and spinach). "No… I had breakfast… Plus, you don't fry it right…" Beemo said.

Finn sat down at the table to eat his sandwich, but before he could take a bite, his phone rang. "Sigh… Finn the Human, what's up?" he answered, clearly disappointed he couldn't eat his masterpiece. "What the hell!?" Finn screamed. "Shouldn't you know where YOUR patient should be!?" he yelled angrily. "Whatever… We're gonna go look for her." Finn stood up and grabbed his sword. "Solar, Jeremy! We need to go on another scavenger hunt!" Finn called, dialing Jake on the phone. "… He's not answering." Finn said. "I can see what he's doing through the camera I implanted in his ear while he was sleeping." Beemo said happily. "… Please tell me you didn't do that to the rest of us…" Jeremy said, worried and scared. "Of course not…" Beemo smiled.

"Good…" everybody else sighed in relief. "Yet…" the small computer chuckled as he accessed the camera's database. "_Bttz… AHH! GET AWAY... Bttz, bttz… Crimsa, stop it! Lady! Go get... Bttz… some help!"_ Jake yelled in the live video. "I think I have a feeling where your mother is…" Finn said. "You guys are going to have to help me." Finn walked out the door. "I'm going to help you, but I'm not working with you." Solar said to her brother. "I will help too, but I'm not working with you, either." Jeremy said to his sister. They both walked out the door.


End file.
